


A Liar's Truth

by ethereal_blue



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: April Fool's Day, M/M, One Shot, Saiouma Exchange, for no. 81, im sorry this wasnt really good.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_blue/pseuds/ethereal_blue
Summary: For the Saiouma ExchangeIt was April Fool's Day and oh boy, Kokichi had something in mind.





	A Liar's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> hi! for my recipient no. 81 who asked for April Fools day, Ouma is pretty honest the entire day. He confesses to Saihara, Saihara thinks it's a joke so plays it off, and Ouma back tracks. Saihara realizes Ouma was serious, and has to confront Ouma and apologize/also confess. Fluff ending. (HPA AU is fine)
> 
> hope this is okay and sorry for being a bit late. life got to me. i havent written anything at all and this is a bit of a disaster in my opinion.

Today was the best day ever.

It was the day that was made _for him_ and honestly it felt great. This was the only time that lying was okay, _more than okay_ , and people are up and in arms of what the little liar could do. I mean he knew he was not the best in being polite, heck he was the best in getting under people’s skin but if they thought he would up his dickishness today, then they were greatly mistaken.

For Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, had a great plan – a plan nobody would ever expect to be from him on this glorious day. _Something befitting of someone as spontaneous as him._

“Hey Kokichi, do we have classes today?” Kiibo greeted as he saw Kokichi coming out of his room. He was wearing the usual polite smile he showed everyone in class, truthfully ready to seize the day as best as he could.

Closing his door Kokichi turned to look at the silver-haired robot and gave him one of the sweetest smiles he had under his arsenal. One look from anyone who knew him would know.

 They would know something was up.

“Of course we have them Kiiboy. It’s PE actually with Mr. Yami, I heard we were going to play dodgeball.” Kokichi started, the smile he was wearing was not going away as he tilted his head to add a somewhat innocent effect. “Plus you have cleaning duty with Saihara-chan, don’t you dare forget and let my beloved clean the rooms all by himself.”

Kiibo looked at him, puzzled at the sudden sweetness and innocence the other was displaying. Of course he was. Kokichi had believable acting, but this time he wasn’t even trying. This was his truth.

Kiibo was almost caught up in believing his classmate before it all clicked in his head, his expression changing to fear, then to anger, finally settling in with conviction. “You’re lying again Kokichi!” He pointed an accusatory finger towards the supreme leader, a reaction the other was actually anticipating.

Why was Kiibo so easy to trick, a question Kokichi frequently asks himself yet never wants to know the answer to. It was better to have a gullible robot than one who could pose as a threat to human kind.

“Kaede reminded me what day it was today and that I should be wary against you the whole time. Your schemes aren’t going to work on me today!” Kiibo sounded so confident that Kokichi was trying his best not to burst out laughing.

_ Man, this was just too easy.  _

He knew he was going to crack if he let himself be around the robot any longer. _A tactical retreat._ “Suit yourself Kiiboy, because I can assure you I am 100% truthful today.”

He waves goodbye as he goes down the stairs heading to the main building, the boy voicing his doubts as the other walked away with a smirk.

_A day full of truth. Oh how fun was this going to be._

X X X X

“Good morning Kaede! You look glowing today! If you were my type, I would totally fall in love with you!” He greeted Kaede little after entering the classroom. The blonde positively stunned at the compliment that was thrown her way. Not everyone was there yet, but Kokichi knew the moment he entered the room, everyone who was present put up their guards, preparing for the worst.

_Pranks are way too 20XX they should know better._

“Oh, hello Kokichi…you look great as well and uhh thanks?” She replied warily, her eyes scanning the other’s face for any tells that would show her if he was planning her demise. Kokichi’s plan was running smoothly. He grinned, a bit gentler than his usual and patted Kaede on her shoulder.

He headed to his desk, noticing how Kaede was inspecting her clothes as if Kokichi had just put something on her. Watching her frantically spinning around looking for something that wasn’t really there had been hilarious.

Before the school bell rung, he had truthful conversations with everyone present, not that they would know that it was the most honest conversation they would ever get from him. He told Himiko she looked nice with that red ribbon Tenko bought her which made the other immediately take it off mumbling about how Kokichi should really mind his business. He reminded Kaito that the deadline for his presentation was today, which of course the idiot would never believe, smugly retorting that he would never fall for Kokichi’s lies especially on _his_ day.

_A very wrong move by the stupid astronaut really. Good luck with the extra work you’re going to be given._

With each truth he spouted, it garnered more distrust from his classmates.

_He must be planning something._

_It’s April Fool’s today._

_He won’t stay quiet and if we get too comfortable everything will blow up in our face._

They were all so transparent in their thoughts it was comical. His reputation really does not disappoint, his lies building him up as some sort of lying machine, which is not entirely wrong but to say that he was just made up of all lies were false. He was just made _mostly of lies._

He had been truthful with everyone – well mostly everyone. He still yet had one truth to tell his favorite detective.

 

Shuichi hadn’t sparked up a conversation with him the whole day and it was irking him. Well, Kokichi could always walk up to him and start it off, but the detective looked too worn out to even respond to him properly. Their finals were coming up, understandable, and maybe his beloved needed some break from his shenanigans.

_A day or two without Shuichi isn’t going to matter much right?_

Which proved to be successful, too successful because Shuichi was freaking gone the whole day. He saw him enter the room, he talked to his friends and he even helped in writing stuff on the board. But the minute that that older detective girl called for him, he didn’t come back and it worried Kokichi to the bone.

“Hey, hey, Rantarou, hey.” He whispered to the green-haired male in front of him, not caring if the teacher was going to notice. That teacher never did.

Even if he suddenly blew up his seat right now, Kokichi was sure he wouldn’t even give them a side glance.

“What is it Kokichi? Can’t this wait, it’s almost the end of classes.” Rantarou says but he turns himself to face Kokichi anyways. Rantarou was still cautious in case Kokichi decided to do a prank, eyeing the desk of the shorter boy for anything that can be used.

Kokichi didn’t care much for the suspicion.

 “So, you noticed that someone has been missing the whole time?”

 Rantarou quirked his eyebrow at the question, something that came out of nowhere, till it clicked in his mind.

“You’re worried about Shuichi aren’t you?” Rantarou smiled a smile that didn’t sit well with the supreme leader. _It looked like it knew too much. Of course, this was Rantarou the boy who would know you had stolen something even before it went missing just because brotherly instincts._

The liar in his mind was suddenly wide awake and ready to counter whatever Rantarou said with his vagueness and bullshit. Defense mechanisms at its finest. He would surely pull through an effortless lie when he remembered what he was doing today. _Keep calm Kokichi. Be truthful. Just for today._

“Yeah..” It was said so quietly, it would have been missed if Rantarou didn’t see the liar’s mouth move. _Unexpected was written all over his expression..._ “Kind of worried about him.”

Rantarou didn’t pry further, just giving him a curt nod, a knowing smile and a soft pat on the shoulder before returning his attention to the teacher in front. The remaining minutes of class were unbearable to someone who just opened a little too much of himself today.

 _I’m tired._ Kokichi thinks, letting himself fall asleep by worrying about a certain detective.

X x x x

Shuffling and soft whispers could be heard by the supreme leader that he became a bit angry that someone had the balls to be noisy when he was sleeping. To give them credit, they sounded that they were being careful, but not careful enough.

Still, he prided himself by being able to ignore a lot of things in general. It was almost as often as he lied. Turning a bit, he cozied himself more, not worrying if the one who was making the noise was a classmate, the janitor or a serial killer.

Kokichi’s eyes shot wide open when he felt something was being draped over him.

On reflex, he reached for the possible threat on his person and grabbed the arm that was supposedly putting something on him. His grip startled his assailant, making them squeak that sounded way too cute.

“What are you doing?” He warns the potential intruder through drowsiness. Mustering his best glare, he directed it towards his unknown companion. His brain was still not processing who the dark figure was in front of him, who seemed more frightened than one should expect from an attacker.

“Ahh! Kokichi!” Once Kokichi heard the surprised voice, all the drowsiness was washed away. The image focused and there was someone who was way too familiar that they even manage to invade his dreams.

There was his beloved in front of him, looking as lovely as he remembers.

“Shuichi!” He couldn’t hide the joy in his voice, not that he was trying to hide it but seeing the detective after such a long time, it must have been a first impulse to give him his genuine smile. _Why in the world was he even worried. This was a normal occurrence._ He pulled him closer, just a bit to see the deepening red on the detective’s face.

“You’ve been sleeping quite peacefully for a while now, and it was getting chilly. I thought you might catch a cold if I left you like that. Sorry…” He retreated his hand from Kokichi’s hold, something Kokichi subconsciously didn’t want happening. With the grip he had, he fully felt the softness of his beloved’s arm.

“You’re so thoughtful Shuichi!” He exclaimed, half for exaggeration and half sincerity. “What are you even doing here at such dreary hours?”

The sun was setting, that much was true and now that his mind was clear, there was no one in the room sans the two of them. _Must be after classes._  

“Well, I’m on cleaning duty with Kiibo today.” He says, a shy smile creeping up on him. “But it seems he ditched me today. He never did that before with the others…” Shuichi’s voice, in that moment, turned back to that emo detective that he was when they started the year. His eyes cast down, something Kokichi knows the other does often even after gaining the confidence that make him more attractive than he needed. “Maybe he doesn’t really like me.”

“Nonsense my beloved Shuichi, there’s no way Kiiboy could hate you. Maybe it was because of me that’s why he hasn’t shown up.” Kokichi truthfully told the other. Shuichi’s innocent head tilt filled with confusion got the best of Kokichi. _Fuck those stupid eyelashes._

“I told him he had cleaning duty with you today. Guess he didn’t believe me and decided to ditch.” Kokichi decided to lay his head on his desk, relishing the cool surface as the sun was going down some more. Shuichi looked good during a sunset, his mind immediately thought.

 In time, Shuichi had sat on the seat Rantarou previously occupied, moving it to face Kokichi properly.

“I see. I’m sorry Kokichi..” He tapped on the surface of the desk, not really looking for attention but just a simple quirk he has.

“Why are you apologizing?” Kokichi asks.

“Well, it’s because Kiibo didn’t believe what you said. I don’t know I got the impulse to apologize. Sorry.”

Kokichi scoffed, raising his head a bit to let Shuichi see his expression. “You know, you shouldn’t apologize in behalf of Kiiboy. He has his own mind and shit.”

“Yeah well … sorry.”

Kokichi could only sigh at how nice his beloved was being to Kiibo. Understanding may have been a characteristic of his beloved but hearing him like this towards another person … well. It wasn’t the best experience. Jealousy bubbled in his stomach. _Stupid feelings don’t go acting up now. He’s just being his usual nice self. It isn’t out of love…or romantic love. Stop assuming stuff!_

Deciding that ignoring it was the best option, Kokichi slumped down on the desk and just let himself bask in the absolute silence that engulfed them. Was Shuichi being nice by not talking? _Maybe_. Or he was just not in the mood to have a conversation right now.  

Both cases were okay with him. He could use a bit of silence.

A few minutes have passed, and Kokichi knew it was enough time for Shuichi to get out of the room, leaving him to deal with these icky feelings only the detective could give him. It was impossibly quiet, no other sound than the occasional breathing.

He snuck a peak to see if Shuichi was indeed gone, and since he got no sight of a figure in front of him, it was safe to assume the other finished cleaning and went home.

“Well then!” He said as he stretched his arms out while he stood. “Time to..”

“Oh? Are you up now Kokichi?” The voice made the supreme leader let out a screech that could rival Kaito’s. It scared Shuichi as well as he stumbled back on a desk, hitting the corner a bit.

“What the fuck Shumai!” He yelled at the other, letting his personal nickname slip through. If he wasn’t out of the loop, he would have punched himself for suddenly using that nickname.

“Ah, um sorry?” Shuichi apologized, rubbing the part of his body that got hit by the desk.

“I…no…I’m sorry for yelling. You just surprised me that’s all.” He apologized to the detective, a bit concerned when he saw how red his skin was becoming. _That’s going to bruise._

“It’s fine. It’s my fault too.” He waved it off as if it was no big deal he got hurt. He moved the desk it back in place before turning back to face Kokichi. “Since you’re awake, should we go now?” The taller of the two had a small limp, the impact from earlier still relatively alive and well.

Kokichi nodded solemnly, noticing the other was only in his undershirt, his signature striped jacket gone from sight. Curiosity got the best of him. “Hey, where’s your jacket?”

“Hmm?” Shuichi hummed, busy gathering his things that were left alone on his desk.

“Your jacket,”

“Oh, you haven’t noticed?” A blush formed on the other as he pointed towards Kokichi.

Kokichi looked down, his eyes trailing to where Shuichi was pointing and then suddenly felt stupid. The said jacket was draped over him, as a loving blanket, too big for his frame yet it felt so right on him. He felt twice as warm now knowing he was wearing such a thing like a lover during a date.

He joined the detective in blushing, not knowing whether he wanted to give it back and save himself from dying of heart palpitations, or be happy and indulge himself of the slight peppermint and coffee scent that was coming from his beloved’s usual attire.

_He smells so good, this is just so unfair._

“I thought you would have gotten cold and sick so I just put something over you. Sorry if it’s a bit, not your taste. It was the only thing that was clean enough to be used as a blanket.”

Kokichi grew quiet, yet his heart beat was growing louder. He knew he liked the detective, but each moment he spent with him just became a clear indication that this was no longer the puppy love he so adamantly pushed in the beginning. This was stupid.

So stupid! He didn’t need emotions. He was a supreme leader for God’s sake. A person of darkness that doesn’t deserve love.

Shuichi noticed the other’s lack in response and tried to divert the topic. Did having him drape his clothes over him really a big deal? Maybe. It wasn’t the cleanest and maybe it had a bit of a smell. Or maybe having something owned by Shuichi disgusted the supreme leader. That hurts Shuichi a bit but it was understandable. He may think of them as friends, maybe he sees him even more, but Shuichi doesn’t know what goes on in that brain of his. He was a mystery Shuichi has yet to uncover.

All the time, Kokichi was having his own crisis.

_Why was he so nice? Why was he so pretty?_

_Why did he have to be so shy and timid but be so dependable when push comes to shove._

_Why was he the only one who keeps trying the see the good in him?_

_Why was he everything that Kokichi dreamed but would never be worthy off being with._

_Why…he wants this person so much._

_Why did he need to fall in love with Shuichi Saihara?_

“By the way Kokichi, you haven’t planned any tricks or pranks for today. I haven’t seen anything blow up at all today and I was worried you were sick or something.” The jovial chuckled he added just made Kokichi do something he knew he was going to regret.

 

**_“I love you Shuichi.”_ **

 

Time stopped. Both boys just staring into each other’s eyes, not knowing how to follow up.

It wasn’t a whisper. It wasn’t even a declaration. It was like a natural conversation, a talk about the weather. A tumultuous storm that involves both of their sanity and emotions.

 

Kokichi wanted to scream bloody murder. Shuichi was not reacting. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t frustrated, he wasn’t even flustered. He was just looking at Kokichi like he wasn’t even there. _I hate that look on you Shuichi. Please don’t look like that._

“Kokichi…” Shuichi was the one who broke the silence. His expression bordered from in pain to resignation. “That’s not a very nice prank.”

 

A prank. _A fucking prank! Of course!_

This was what he gets for being a fucking liar.

 

Shuichi couldn’t believe that Kokichi would joke about his feelings like that. Yeah he knows he shouldn’t take whatever the other boy says, especially on a day like this but the pure joy that bloomed in his heart when he heard what the chronic liar said made him want it to be the truth. His truth.

_It hurts._

“It’s not very funny, but well, no harm done right?” He tried lightening up the mood, his heart clenching. Of course there was harm done. He was weak willed. “Happy April Fool’s Day.” Shuichi couldn’t bear to look at the smirk the other would be wearing right now.

“Yeah, nishishishi, you fell for it alright Shumai.” His voice was its usual perkiness, yet Shuichi noticed the lack of mirth, even maliciousness. The laugh was just there, nothing showing his intent.

“Not that I would ever fall in love with you, because you’re weak, spineless, ugly..” Shuichi gritted his teeth, not liking how Kokichi was rubbing it in his face. “You can’t even stand up on your own unless you have your support group with you. You really think I would fall for someone like that. Pathetic really.”

Shuichi won’t just stand there listening. “That’s enough Kokichi! I get … it” He raised his head, finally facing the boy. Kokichi was looking straight at him, his mouth curved into a smirk he usually proudly wears but something felt wrong.

 There was something wrong seeing Kokichi Ouma having tears stream down his face.

“Ko…”

It took a while for Kokichi to notice that his tears were going down. Was he really that upset to not be taken seriously? No he wasn’t. Was he upset because it was Shuichi who was not taking him seriously? Definitely.

It wasn’t even an emotional confession. It was a slip of the tongue, yet the tears he has was way too real to deny the effect it had on him. _Was being truthful the whole day make me soft?_

“I’m going now Shuichi, bye bye.” He turned, almost giving himself a whiplash too afraid to keep looking at the boy.

Before he could run at full speed, there was a strong pull on his hand and suddenly he was pulled back bumping into Shuichi’s chest. If he was in his right mind,  he would be blushing at his reddest, being held tightly by his beloved Shumai. The shock hadn’t let it register yet that Shuichi was clinging onto his body, afraid of letting him slip away.

“Shuichi?” He called the other’s name in between his own sobs. The moment he did, Shuichi’s whimpering got louder. Kokichi felt the tears seep through Shuichi’s jacket, something he really should return to the boy.

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi didn’t answer. He knew what he was apologizing for. With his back turned to the taller boy, his arms around him, he slowly reached for the others hand.  When they touched, Shuichi immediately covers his hand, intertwining their fingers. _Shuichi … can be really be bold sometimes._

“I didn’t mean to…” His apologies muffled but he tightened his hold on the small leader. “I was being stupid.” With each word exiting his mouth, Kokichi knew he was overwhelmed as much as he was, maybe even more.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Kokichi asks, squeezing back to affirm the detective that it was okay, even with the tears on his face not stopping.

Shuichi shook his head. “Yes, but not right now.”

“Then what do you want to do my beloved?” The nickname flowed easier now. Kokichi stopped, clutching onto the fabric of his pants with his other hand. He was tense, but in a good way if that existed.

“Just…let’s stay like this for a while.”

Kokichi nodded.

“Anything for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt ending is abrupt. ~


End file.
